


A Dance of Two Souls

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Fan Edit, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, If you ship these two you'll enjoy this!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, SKAM - Freeform, SKAM Season 3, Sad Ending, Teen Romance, original storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Love is a dance of two souls—full of boundless twirls and reckless leaps. Exhilarating right down to your core. But when he’s afraid to catch you…then it’s falling in agony that feels impossible to heal from.Escaping to a secluded beach cabin, Lucas van der Heijden recalls the messy story of his epic first love. Jens Stoffels.***OR since Lucas will never get his Even, I gave him Jens to helps us all cope. 💔
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To view in best quality, be sure to click the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p with headphones!


	2. Thank you!

Thanks again watching guys and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for watching guys! If you have time to leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think and it keeps me motivated to keep editing.


End file.
